


The Monster inside

by WritingMushroom



Category: Rapunzel’s Tangled Adventure, tangled the series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity ( mentioned ), Mama!Zhan Tiri AU with a twist, Past Infidelity, Rating may be subject to change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMushroom/pseuds/WritingMushroom
Summary: “ Oh poor Zhan Tiri....Such betrayal...“
Relationships: Hinted Quirin/Arianna, Quirin/OC
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	The Monster inside

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically two AUs married together to form a very angsty AU if your sensitive to topics in the tags please don’t read this and also please critique it as you see fit so I can improve.
> 
> This is mostly just to get a good feel on how these two AUs could combine and if said combination could actually work and also I just love some good angst although writing this story scared me a bit because of how much sense it made to me.
> 
> Anyway please enjoy this short angsty story.

She watched on in silence.

That’s all she could bare to do.

As the love of her life.

Wrapped another woman in a loving embrace.

Her chest painfully tightened as Quirin pressed his lips against the brunette’s 

Her green eyes shone with a very familiar gaze....

How could she have been so blind to...To this?!

It was obvious things weren’t going so well for Quirin and his wife Bessie, communication was a tool they hadn’t used in what felt like years, they just couldn’t open up about what they both wanted in they’re relationship and Quirin of course was a man of very few words, but this was to be expected and she honestly liked that about him, to Bess it meant that those words even when so little held so much weight.

Including those three words she was dying to hear.

“ I love you... “ 

But alas now...Those words seemed to belong to someone else.

She trusted him....She trusted the  **both** of them....And here they were...._Showing just how much they cared about that simple_ _little_ ** fact . **

The image continued to burn in Bessie’s mind as she stiffly walked back to what used to be her home.... **Now it just felt like she was breaking into her own house.**

Once she was completely inside the cold stone walls, a flash of green mist slammed the door shut with a resounding bang 

and with that she collapsed to the ground, a sobbing wreck.

Oh how alone Bessie felt in that house.... ** _They’re_ ** **_ house_**....

Oh....But....she wasn’t  _really_ alone...Was she?

_“ Oh poor Zhan Tiri....Such betrayal...“_ The voices in her head taunted.

Her eyes welled with tears....Even her own followers taunted her agony.

_“ Mon amore you should have seen this coming no? “_

Her throat tightened with each silenced sob.

_“You let this man make his own choices and now look what he has done... “_

She couldn’t breathe, she felt so weak and helpless....

_ “Are you really that surprised? Why would he like you? Did you really think he’d be impressed by  this form? So naive “ _

_Stop it...Just stop_

_“ So childish “_

_Please...!_

_“ Pathetic “_

_I can’t take this anymore!_

_“ You should’ve known... “_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

** “  QUIET ** ** “**A much darker....And much more  cruel voice growled and pounded in her skull it almost sent a wave of sickness over her shaking form.

“This is the fate you have chosen? **WRONG**....This is the fate  **_Corona_** has chosen...This is not the first time they’ve  **abandoned** you,  **hurt** you,  **lied** and  **cheated** you out of a  happy ending .... _You can still go through with your original plan~_ “

Oh how she hated this voice....But....This voice was her only company....The darkness and hatred Zhan tiri  held in her heart was the only honest and loyal company she had....It was always there for her even when Demanitus betrayed her so long ago....

Why should she resist the call now?

_Come back home my dear~_

She gave him a chance....She gave them all a chance

_We miss you so much~_

She gave them her  heart ...Her  bruised and  beaten heart....

“_Show these people...._ _Show me...._

**Who**

**Zhan Tiri**

**Really is **“

That’s when she heard it.....The quiet but familiar sound....Of claws....And horns....Growing back to where they belonged...

**Author's Note:**

> Did I almost cry writing this? Maybe. Will I write more chapters? I honestly don’t know considering I’m still working on Rapunzel and the Cake snatcher.
> 
> Like I said if there’s any critique please comment down below it’ll really help me and thank you so much for taking the time to read this fic.
> 
> \- Shiptake.


End file.
